Integrated circuits are typically formed from a wafer over which are formed patterned microelectronics layers. In the processing of the substrate, plasma is often employed to deposit films on the substrate or to etch intended portions of the films. Shrinking feature sizes and implementation of new materials in next generation microelectronics layers have put new demands on plasma processing equipment. The smaller features, larger substrate size and new processing techniques create additional demands on control of the plasma parameters, such as plasma density and uniformity across the substrate, to achieve desired yields.